massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Velia Calascus
Velia Calascus is the turian leader of the Unforgiven mercenary corporation on Illium and former member of the cabal unit of the Turian Hierarchy. Velia has an extensive military experience, traits which gave her the skills necessary to convert the unit of the Unforgiven on Illium from a lawless gang to a highly disciplined army. History Velia Kalascus comes from a large family of Cipritine that includes a long line of soldiers who served in the army of the Turian Hierarchy. She joined the army to become part of the infantry, but when she discovered her biotic powers, she was allowed to become part of the prestigious cabal unit. Thanks to the special training of this unit she has become highly skilled in small arms, explosives, infiltration tactics, and piloting and she has become part of a very strong and cohesive team. After several missions, however, she became increasingly dissatisfied with the conduct of the Hierarchy towards the turian groups that did not fit with the policies of Palaven. When she was ordered to damage a nuclear implant to destroy a colony of Turian separatists, she decided to desert and flee into the world of Illium. From that moment she became free of all restrictions, but with no other skills, she freelanced her services as a mercenary. As time goes by, her benevolent nature, although hardened from military training, became a much more dark and tormented mind, because of the terrible things that she was obliged to do for survive. The continuous search for money to pay off debts made her cynical and ruthless, losing much of her original purity. She became completely corrupted when she entered in the Unforgiven mercenary corporation after receiving the promise from the General of the extinction of all her debts. She was given the task of commanding the troops of the organization on Illium and to use her special military training to convert them to a highly disciplined army. In the 2174, after numerous thefts at the warehouses of the Cipritine Armory on Illium, a large contingent of CAT6, the Blade Squad, was hired to drive away the forces of the Unforgiven by the Crescent Nebula region. Velia Calascus organized the troops for the defense of their main base in the area of Manjoros Plaza and positioned anywhere landmines and turrets programmed to destroy all CAT6 who would have the guts to approach. The police isolated the area thoroughly to prevent civilian casualties and tried to stop the two groups before they collide. With the help of numerous corrupt agents, the Unforgiven has managed to convince the authorities to slow the CAT6, denying them permission to moor their vessels at the spaceport. After having managed to elude detection, the Blade Squad managed to reach Manjoros Plaza and attacked armed with heavy weapons. There are many victims in the first few minutes because of the landmines and when the soldiers have begun to pay much more attention to where they put their feet, the Unforgiven took advantage of the slowdown of the attack to bombard them with the turrets. The coup de grace against the Blade Squad came when they were attacked from behind by a large contingent of mechs of the Eclipse mercenaries who had been secretly reprogrammed by a bunch of saboteurs who had been smuggled into the base of Eclipse by order of Velia. From that day on, the base of Illium suffered almost daily attacks by mercenary groups of small size led by Lyra Horsfield, the former captain of the CAT6 Blade Squad, eager to get revenge for the humiliation of defeat and having lost all her men. The brutal strategic mind of Velia allowed her to consistently oppose any attack of the mercenaries and that’s why Lyra was never able to overpower the forces of the Unforgiven. With the arrival of the Reapers she has participated in several operations of defense of Illium with the help of the local army and, for this, she was able to evacuate thousands of inhabitants together with the wounded among her troops. Personality Before becoming a mercenary Velia was an honest soldier, willing to die to defend her people, but the time, the traumatic experiences and her dependence on the money made her cruel and mentally unstable. She nourishes deep resentment for the General, but at the same time she is terribly frightened from him, and so she became an obedient subject ready to do anything she is ordered. Nevertheless she hopes one day to find the courage to kill the General and to redeem herself. Once hired by the Unforgiven, she was subjected to the surgical operations of chemical improvement of the Dr. Rusakova, becoming much more agile and deadly with her biotic powers. Category:Mercenaries Category:Turians Category:Females